More Than This
by queenlomarie
Summary: ONE-SHOT Jazmine gets herself into a little trouble. Can Huey save the day? Rated T for language & violence HF/JD


**HELLO LOVELYS !**

**Yes, this is a ONE-SHOT, and I am still working on my next chapter for What We Had, but I decided to write this little thing out of pure boredom, since I'm still finalizing my next chapter. I just love HueyxJazmine, but I've been thinking about writing a story for Riley and Cindy (with some Juey thrown in there) so should I? Anyways, enjoy this little mini-story while ya wait for the fifth chapter to What We Had. **

**Xoxoxo**

* * *

><p>A mulatto girl ran along the sidewalk.<p>

Her small, ten year old body was hidden under a large sweatshirt. Thin legs poked out, her small, slender feet covered by sneakers. Her hair, the color of copper, bulged out in a huge afro that not even she could contain, and it stood high on her head. In her hands were two rubber bands, both broken. Tears were streaming down her face as she ran, and the one word that broke her heart rang through her head.

Freak.

She raced pass house upon house in her neighborhood, finally reaching a clearing covered in grass. She ran up the side of a small hill that sported a large oak tree.

And he was there.

"Huey! "The girl cried.

She threw herself on the ten year old body of a boy, not much bigger than her. He too had a huge afro, although his was black and looked more manageable than hers. His mocha colored skin contrasted with her mulatto skin, and his wine colored eyes looked confused as he arched an eyebrow.

"Jazmine? What happened? "He asked the ten year old girl.

Jazmine Dubois hugged her best friend, Huey Freeman, as tight as she could. Her emerald eyes stung from all the tears, and she started to hiccup.

"N-nothing, "She gulped, "I j-just fell running over h-here, "

Huey arched his eyebrow even higher as his eyes trailed from her tear stained face to her hair. Then, it snapped.

"What happened to your hair? "He asked pointedly. Jazmine knew why he asked. Normally, the mulatto had her hair pulled into two puffballs on the lower sides of her head, but today, the two morphed together into one huge afro.

"T-the bands popped, "She tried to explain. But Huey knew she was lying.

"Jazmine, what happened? "He asked.

Jazmine didn't say a word, and Huey knew something bad had happened.

"Jazmine, it would be a lot easier if you told me, "He said, pulling away from her grip, "At least then I could help you with whatever happened, "

He sat down under the tree, unmoving. She took the opportunity to sit next to him. The two overlooked the city, the city they lived in: Woodcrest.

She rubbed her eyes, "Are you gonna tell me? "He asked. Jazmine shook her head, "I already t-told you Huey, "She replied, her voice shaky. Huey rolled her eyes, "C'mon Jazmine, I know when you're lying to me. "

She shook her head again, "B-but I'm not lying! "She replied. Huey rolled his eyes, "Uh huh, "

They sat in silence. Jazmine wiped the rest of her tears away and hiccupped quietly next to her best friend. Huey knew something had happened, he just didn't know how to get her to talk.

"So, where'd you come from? "Huey asked.

"T-the park, "Jazmine replied.

"What happened at the park? "

Images of those girls pushing her down on the grass and pulling at her rubber bands, breaking them and letting her hair run wild ran through her mind. The laughter of the boys who stood nearby rang through her head, and it almost gave her a headache.

"Nothing, "She said quietly.

Huey sighed, "It happened again, didn't it, "He said angrily, clenching his fists.

Jasmine remained silent.

"Mm-hmm, I thought so, "Huey stood up and stormed down the side of the hill, "Huey, where are you going? "Jazmine asked, racing to catch up with her friend. Huey eyed her, "I'm going to…set some people straight, "He said.

Jazmine's eyes went wide, "No Huey! You can't! "

"Oh? And why not? "He asked, stopping to face her fully. They had a staring contest on the sidewalk; Huey daring her to object to his decision.

"Because it wouldn't help anyways, "Jazmine replied meekly, looking down, breaking the contest. Huey sighed, "Jazmine, doing nothing won't help either. "

"But I'm fine! I can handle it! "She threw her hands up in the air, "I don't need to be protected Huey! "

"Yeah, you do, "Huey stated. He turned on his heel and continued towards the park.

* * *

><p>Jazmine followed him, frightened of what he might do. They headed into the Woodcrest Park, where Jazmine spotted some familiar people.<p>

The first person she spotted was Cindy McPhearson by her long blonde hair, playing basketball at the court. Her opponent was Riley Freeman, Huey's younger brother. Cindy dunked the ball, not even touching the rims.

"OH YES, ANOTHA SCORE FO' C-MURPH! "She cheered loudly, congratulating herself. She spotted Jazmine and Huey.

"Hol' up Reezy, I sees Jazzy Fresh an' McHater, "She called out to Riley. Riley scoffed, "Th' fuck is McHater doin' 'ere? Tha' nigga don't come to th' park fo' shit man! "He tossed the ball to Cindy and the two raced over to Huey and Jazmine.

"Wassup Jazzy Fresh? "Cindy hugged her best friend.

"McHater, what'cha doin' 'ere? "Riley addressed his brother.

"It happened again, "Huey said bluntly.

Cindy's crystal blue eyes snapped open, on alert, and she threw her ball on the ground, "Th' fuck Jazzy, I thought ya took care o' em haters! "She yelled.

"I-I'm sorry, "Jazmine sniffled, "But it wasn't that bad this time, "

"They popped her rubber bands, "Huey went on, gesturing to Jazmine's larger than life hair, "And I'm pretty sure they pushed her, too, judging by her scrapped knees, "Jazmine looked down at herself, and sure enough, her knees were scrapped up from the fall.

"Damn Jazzy, th' fuck is ya doin' not doin' anythin' 'bout this shit! "Riley cracked his knuckles, "Who we finna beat up ma? "

"I think I know who, "Huey replied, and he grabbed Jazmine's hand, who blushed, and started to walk away. Cindy and Riley followed behind them, giggling at the sight of Huey holding Jazmine's hand.

They came to a part of the park where a bunch of white kids were. Jazmine recognized them easily: they were the kids that bullied her. She spotted the group of girls who had pushed her down, and the boys who had laughed.

And they spotted her too.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Freak of Woodcrest, "A brunette girl clucked, causing her two blonde friends to laugh. The first blonde had green eyes, the second had brown. Green eyes said, "I can't believe she came back. Must've not learned her lesson, "

Green eyes, brown eyes, and brunette eyes Huey, "And it looks like she brought her "body guard" brown eyes laughed.

Cindy popped her head out from behind Huey's afro, "Camille? Lillian? Julie? "The three girls' eyes went wide at the sight of Cindy, "Cynthia? "The three said in unison, backing away slightly.

"Yeah it's me, Cindy McPhearson. Th' fuck y'all doin' to mah best friend Jazzy Fresh? "She demanded, almost lunging at them. Riley took out his cell phone, ready for a fight.

"I can't believe you hang out with them, "Brunette said icily.

"Shut th' fuck up Julie, "Cindy snapped. Julie backed away.

Green eyes came forward, "Why the hell would you even want to be friends with them? "She asked, ""Cause they ain't as prissy as y'all, Camille, "Cindy made a point to say Camille's name with attitude.

Brown eyes, or Huey guessed as Lillian, approached next, "C'mon Cynthia, we used to be friends! "

"USED to be bitch! "Cindy replied, flicking them off, "Now leave mah new best friend alone, or else y'all gon' be fucked up be ME, "She cracked her neck.

Huey rolled his eyes, "I haven't been able to say anything with Cindy here doing it for me, "He smirked at the scared expressions of the three white girls.

"Hey, leave 'em alone! "A male voice interjected.

The four turned around to see three white boys with mean looking faces. Jazmine recognized them as the boys who's laughed, and Huey sensed this when she tightened her grip on his hand.

"Awe look, little freak over here has a boyfriend, "The tallest boy teased. The other two cracked up, and the girls behind them started to snicker a little as well, but stopped whenever Cindy gave them the death glare.

"Leave Jazmine alone, "Huey stated indifferently, "And MAYBE you won't get an ass whooping, "

"Awe, who's gonna do that? "The shortest boy smirked, "YOU? "

"Maybe, "Huey shrugged, obviously not intimidated by the three boys, all who were taller then he and probably a few years older than him.

"Listen kid, "The middle boy said, emphasizing on the word 'kid', "Your girlfriend is a freak, a hybrid, a mixed kid. Nobody wants a FREAK here, "He said the word 'freak' loud enough for everyone around them to hear, and they all bust out laughing.

"Aye, leave Jazzy alone! "Riley piped up, putting his cell phone away. Cindy turned towards the girls, "Don't make a girl beat y'all's asses, "She warned.

"What do you want with a hybrid anyways? "The taller boy asked. Huey furrowed his brow, "Don't call her that, "

"Or what? "The taller boy stepped closer to Huey, but his first step was a mistake, and Huey round housed him into the grass. The other two boys joined in and started swinging at Huey, but Huey dodged all of them. Riley joined in by grabbing a large stick off the ground and swinging it at the head of the smaller boy, then the two got into a fist fight.

Cindy smirked and grabbed Julie by the hair and smacked her across the face. Lillian and Camille screamed and ran away. Jazmine stood in the middle of the scenario, watching in horror as the events unfolded.

Riley finished the smaller boy with a last punch to the head, knocking him out. He started back towards the group, brushing off his hands.

Cindy had dropped Julie a long time ago and chased after Camille. She grabbed her by the neck and slammed her into a tree, causing the white girl to cry out as blood streamed from her nose.

Jazmine had no idea what to do, until she saw one of her worst fears.

Huey was punching the life out of the middle boy, over and over again. But what he failed to sense was that the taller boy was ready to pounce on him. Jazmine spotted Riley not too far away, but she couldn't find her voice to scream for him to help Huey.

She watched as the taller boy loomed over an unsuspecting Huey, who was finishing off the middle boy, when she made her move.

"OWWWWW! "

Huey whirled his head around to find Jazmine on the back of the taller boy, slamming her fists into his face as hard as she could while she cried. The taller boy grabbed at her, but she held on tight and clawed at his face, drawing blood.

Riley and Cindy made their way over, "Oh shit Jazzy! "Cindy laughed, pulling her best friend from the boy's back. Huey skillfully kicked him in the ribs and the boy went down, and stayed down, bloody and bruised.

Lillian was the only one left standing, but she had run away a long time ago.

"Damn Jazzy! I ain't know you gots them hands! "Riley hollered in awe, jumping up and down next to an excited Cindy, who hugged her best friend, "Damn Jazzy, ya showed 'em up good! "She kicked at the body of Julie, who groaned in response.

"Jazmine, why did you do that? "Huey asked, his eyes narrowed. Cindy frowned, "C'mon man, chill out, at least ya know she can protect herself, "

"Still, you shouldn't have done that, "Huey said darkly, ignoring Cindy, "You could've been hurt, "

"Huey, I was fine, "Jazmine said defensively, "I did it because he was going to attack you while you were beating up that other boy! "

Huey felt his face grow warm, "You did that…for me? "He asked.

"Yeah, "She admitted.

Cindy and Riley tried to contain their laughter, "Aye, we gon' go finish our game, meet 'cha back at th' house, "Riley said, and the two raced away, laughing their heads off. Huey growled and grabbed Jazmine's hand again, pulling her away from the scene, "C'mon Jazmine, I'll take you home, "

* * *

><p>The two walked in silence. Jazmine still clung to Huey and Huey didn't dare let her hand go. When they reached their street, Jazmine pulled away, "I can walk the rest of the way, "She said.<p>

Huey scoffed, "Yeah right, "And he held her hand tighter.

"Huey, why did you do that for me? "She asked as they reached her house. Huey felt his face grow warm again, and he got a fluttering feeling in his stomach.

"I just don't like seeing my friends get hurt, that's all, "He said lamely, looking away from Jazmine's eyes. 'Damn, why her eyes gotta be so big…and…beautiful…' he thought, but he shook his head.

She smiled sweetly, "Well, let me thank you for helping me, "

"What are you talking abou-, "He began, but he was cut off by Jazmine placing her lips onto his. His eyes shot open and he tensed up, not knowing what to do. But when she closed her eyes and didn't move away, he relaxed a little and let his eyes droop until they closed. He wrapped his arms around her as she laid her hands on his chest.

Finally, she pulled away, revealing her reddened cheeks, but Huey knew that his were probably on fire.

"Thank you Huey, "She smiled again, and raced into her house.

Huey stood there for a moment, dazed at what happened.

Meanwhile, Cindy and Riley stood on the opposite side of the street, amazed by what they saw, "Did ya see that Reezy? "Cindy asked, rubbing her eyes as if she was trying to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

"Yeah, I did, but he still a bitch, "Riley shrugged. He threw the basketball at Huey, well, barely missing Huey, and Huey turned around, getting redder.

"LOOKS LIKE YO ASS IS WHIPPED! "Riley yelled, bursting into laughter with Cindy. Huey rolled his eyes and glanced back at Jazmine's house.

'Someday, I'll want more than this' he thought. 'I hope she'll want more, too' and he chased his brother and Cindy into his house.


End file.
